


Identical Love

by xiubaekist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Twins, Double Dating, EXO is still real though, Fluff, M/M, SeXiu, but Sehun hates them, even in an alternate reality, poor EXO, they can't escape Sehun's pettiness, xiuhun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubaekist/pseuds/xiubaekist
Summary: Sehun and Shixun are twins—so are Minseok and Xiumin. Sehun is dating Minseok and Shixun is dating Xiumin. They like going on double dates together.





	Identical Love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/xiumojito/status/1035727816791191553?s=21
> 
> for tamtam! uwu i hope you like it. 
> 
> this is really messy and i didn't have a beta to read over it, so i hope the disappointment for this is minimal. please leave me kind comments below and follow me @xiusushi on twitter for more awkward attempts at writing.

Minseok, Sehun, Xiumin, and Shixun all _loved_ going out on double dates. Really. First, they were all best friends. They didn’t think their relationships were awkward and they didn’t let it phase them. Second, the look on people’s faces when they saw two identical couples sitting opposite each other at a restaurant? _Hilarious_.  
  
Today, the four men had scheduled a double date for the fair. Minseok and Xiumin loved these kinds of dates the most. They always dressed the exact same as each other when they knew they would be encountering a large number of people. It just made it _that_ much more fun for them. Sehun and Shixun, on the other hand, weren’t all into being exactly identical. Aside from their matching ( _strikingly handsome_ ) faces, they were polar opposites.  
  
This is probably what made Minseok and Xiumin like them so much. Even though the two were identical to each other and embraced it, they somehow liked having something different between them. The difference just happening to be an unlikely other pair of twins they'd known for nearly 7 years.  
  
For today, their identical outfit of choice was a pair of slim jeans, a white hoodie and a red hat to compliment. They both smiled in the mirror before walking out to see their respective boyfriends.  
  
"How do we look?" Minseok asked, wrapping an arm around Xiumin's neck and resting it on his shoulder.  
  
Shixun was the first to respond, shaking his head. "Do you guys ever want to be your own person?" He asked, chuckling as he looked over to Sehun. These two had outfits that complimented each other, yet stood alone. Shixun had his hair straight and down, black framed glasses resting on his nose. He wore a white button up shirt with a grey sweater over it. Sehun, however, opted for a more laid-back look. He left his hair slightly curled, white t-shirt underneath his ever-so-slightly army green hoodie.  
  
"I like it," Sehun commented, standing up and walking to Minseok. "It's almost like having two of my Minnies to look at-" Minseok cut him off with a slight glare. "Of course, Xiumin could never amount to you, Minnie. You're definitely the cute one."  
  
"Hey!" Xiumin frowned, crossing his arms and breaking his contact with his brother. "If he's cute, I'm cute. End of story. No jealousy here."  
  
Ignoring Xiumin's desperate want for someone to stroke his ego, all four of them wrapped up their discourse and piled into the car in just under fifteen minutes. A new record.  
  
Their drives to their destinations were always eventful. Minseok and Xiumin would sing loudly, serenading their boyfriends with every other romantic song that came on the radio. Minseok and Xiumin's particular favorite was "Lucky" by EXO. Sehun always drove with Shixun directly behind him. Sometimes, they would join their lovers in singing—just not EXO. Sehun hated them, with the exception of Minseok's adorable serenade of "Lucky". _He much rather preferred Big Bang. More specifically so, Lee Seungri._  
  
Pulling up to the fair, the four men's face lit up in unison. This was the place that they had gone on their first double date. Seeing it again filled them with memories and they collectively stumbled out of the car, pairing up in twos. Sehun gently cradled Minseok under his right arm, leaning his head on top of his. Shixun and Xiumin, on the other hand, were a little... Outgoing with each other in public. Currently, Xiumin clung onto Shixun's back with a big, irremovable smile on his face. _Shixun was giving him a piggyback ride._  
  
Together they walked inside and for Minseok and Xiumin, the fun already began. People would look twice at the man on Shixun's back and the man under Sehun's arm.  
  
"What should we do first?" Shixun questions, jumping to reposition the body on his back.  
  
"Let's play games," Sehun replies, pointing to a whole row of (totally rigged) carnival games. "See who can win the most prizes."  
  
"Oh, you're on!" Shixun replied. Relentlessly he shoved the body off of his back, leaving Xiumin stumbling for balance as he raced to the first table he could see.  
  
"Hey! I was comfortable..." Xiumin pouted. Minseok and Sehun just couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
Before they knew it, they were all lined up at the booth playing the same game for the fifth time in a row. Laughter filled the air around them and they kept bumping into each other as they tried their damnedest to get that ball into that stupid plastic tub. They're not sure how much money they've spent so far, but Sehun pulled out ten more dollars when they all yelled in defeat—the game master smirking at them.  
  
"Guys," Minseok began, holding in his laughter, "I think we should go and do something else. Eat or something."  
  
Xiumin raised his hand instantaneously, widening his eyes at the thought of food. "Yes! Can we eat, please?"  
  
Sehun and Shixun sighed. They had no choice but to agree and cater their boyfriends to lunch.  
  


 

Shortly after too many corndogs, vanilla-strawberry milkshakes, and games designed for them to waste money and lose, the four decided to start wrapping up their double date with cliche events.  
  
First. They begin with the Ferris wheel. Minseok and Sehun sit in one cart while Shixun and Xiumin sit in another, both couples snuggling up to counteract the slightly cold spring night air on their bodies. The muffled noise of children laughing and carnival music drowns out their thoughts.  
  
"Minnie," Sehun whispers, his head resting on Minseok's shoulders. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Minseok replies, kissing the top of Sehun's head lightly.  
  
Second. They stroll down the beach, hand in hand. Sehun and Minseok have run ahead, playing in the sand as if they were children, laughing away loudly.  
  
"Hey," Xiumin starts, looking up at the taller man. He was elegant, beautiful even. He gently brought up a finger and pushed the glasses up from falling off of his nose. "I love you."  
  
Shixun smirked and looked forward. "Yeah. I love you, too, Xiu."  
  
Third. Lastly, the two couples found a band on the pier. It was strange—there usually weren't performances here. Xiumin and Minseok gleaned at the sight, tugging Shixun and Sehun along by their wrists.  
  
Minseok stopped in his tracks and spun around, "Lucky" by EXO being the first song the band plays. Sehun rolled his eyes. _Did he really request an instrumental band to play one of his mushy love songs?_  
  
"Sehun-ah," Minseok began. Xiumin pulled away to stand next to him, almost instinctively. Sehun and Shixun looked confused as Minseok continued to speak. "I know you think how Xiumin and I doing everything together is cute." He smiled; and faintly, Xiumin did, too.  
  
"Xunnie," Xiumin started, "I know you think it's lame that Minseok and I are always doing the same things." He crossed his arms, looking over to his brother. "However, maybe this will bring it into a new light."  
  
The April sun was setting over the Yellow Sea, casting an orange glow over the edge of Incheon. Minseok and Xiumin were in unison, accepting small parcels from two individual men with a bow.  
  
"Sehun-ah," Minseok started.  
  
"Shixunnie," Xiumin followed.  
  
Together, they knelt in front of their lovers, looking up at them and speaking together.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
_With tears from Sehun and a loving scoff from Shixun, they both said yes._

 

For the following couple of weeks, Shixun would joke and tease about being proposed to at the same time as his brother. However, what Xiumin said was true. It brought their relationships into a new light.

 

Maybe Sehun and Shixun aren't identical, and maybe they had a few different ways of expressing their emotions, but they knew that their love for their boyfriends _was_.

 

On June 17th, 2019, Sehun, Minseok, Shixun and Xiumin had a double wedding in the city of Haeundae, South Korea. Together, they said their "I do"'s and vowed to love each other exactly identical as they do today, fifteen years in the future.


End file.
